


Family Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e17 E'ao Lu'au A Kualima (Offer Young Taro Leaves To), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Grateful/Gratitude, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s09e17 E'ao Lu'au A Kualima (Offer Young Taro Leaves To), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Team, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, & Danny went to check on Junior, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: A Twist on the episode.*





	Family Forever:

*Summary: Steve, & Danny went to check on Junior, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: A Twist on the episode.*

 

Officer Junior Reigns was feeling bad that he had to shoot his friend, Tory, But, He left him no choice, & shot him in the shoulder. But, He had to, or Tory would’ve killed him, as a result of it. Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams went to be by his side.

 

“Are you doing okay ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked his protégé, as they were done questioning Tory, & getting him protective custody, so he will be safe, & preparing to testify against his crew, & keep his family safe. The Younger Former Seal nodded, & said this to him, as a response.

 

“I just feel bad that it had to come to this, I was just hoping to achieve a peaceful result, But, Everything went straight to hell, & I don’t know how much more he could take or I could take”, Junior ended with a sigh. Danny said, “You handled everything perfectly”, & Steve nodded in agreement with him.

 

Layla came up to them, She kissed Junior on the cheek, “Thank you, Cause of you, Kai is gonna have his father, Tory will be safe, We are gonna have a fresh start in our lives”, “You got a good man working for you”, She told Steve, & Danny.

 

“We know that”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as he laid a hand on Junior’s shoulder. Steve said, “He is a good man”, she kissed Junior on the cheek once more, thanked him again, & left to get Kai from her mom’s house.

 

The Five-O Men were relieved that Tory is gonna be okay, & Junior is gonna be okay too, & stop beating himself now. They went out for dinner & beers, To celebrate the closing of the case.

 

The End.


End file.
